


Going For Gold

by JuniperLemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Olympics, Olympics swimmer, One Shot, athlete, swimmer Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People assume that Olympic swimmer, Steve Rogers, doesn't see the tweets they post about him. They're very wrong. <br/>One day he gets to meet one of his biggest Twitter fans, not completely by coincidence, and they hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some of the frankly hilarious tweets I've been seeing about some of the swimmers.

People probably thought that Steve Rogers didn't see those tweets about him. They were wrong. 

Being an Olympic swimmer, he knew he was going to be thrust into the public gaze but he never expected the public to... Thrust back too. Seemingly every time he took to the pool, someone was sending out a tweet about him.

Tony Stark: Can we change the name of the Olympics to The Steve Rogers Show please? #GoCaptainAmerica #GoUSA

The latest tweet that popped up actually made him laugh. He really couldn't understand why this verified account had such an obsession with him. He clicked on the profile to learn more about Stark. He turned out to be big in the technology world and even acclaimed himself to be a genius in his bio. Steve couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He scrolled through more of the man's tweets, some about the Olympics but most about technological developments. Clearly the man only invested his time in the swimming events. a few made him chuckle as Tony appeared to have s good sense of humor.

Tony Stark: Why do the other swimmers even brother getting in the pool when Steve Rogers exists #GoUSA #GoCaptainAmerica.

He hated the Captain America title people were sticking on him but he'd learnt to deal with it. While rubbing a towel through his damp hair, Steve favorited the tweet in the hopes of pleasing the fan. He'd been told he had to keep a positive persona with people that liked him. 

Only seconds later the man tweeted again,

Tony Stark: Steve Rogers himself just favorited one of my tweets. Someone pinch me? (Why didn't anyone tell me he had Twitter?) #CaptainAmerica

Steve rolled his eyes and slipped his cell back into his bag. He was walking back out to the showers when he bumped into the UK teams Tom Daley. Star struck, Steve only just about managed to stutter out a request for a selfie. A couple hours later he tweeted it,

Steve Rogers: Can't believe I bumped into this amazing athlete, @TomDaley1994! So humble and kind! Gotta remember that it's not all about winning but also about strengthening bonds!

(Image Attatched)

\---

Tony Stark gasped when he opened up the linked picture. Steve with his well muscled arm around the young diver: everything he dreamed of. He immediately favorited the tweet and follow the UK's Daley. 

"Jarvis? Get me on the line to the Olympic council... I think I need to get a sponsorship for the remaining swimming events... At whatever the cost." 

\---

When Steve stepped out into the pool for another training session his eyes widened to see the sponsorship posters around the arena had changed overnight. They'd been swapped from Samsung to Stark Industries. He blinked in confusion and tapped Phelps' shoulder.

"Does the name Stark ring any bells for you?" Steve asked, puzzled.

His teammate shook his head and went to warm up. Steve was about to join him when a voice from the seats made him turn.

"Well, it should ring some bells." The man was leaning over the railing with a smirk on his face. 

It took the swimmer a moment but he eventually recognized the man. He'd scrolled through his Twitter the previous day.

"You're the guy from Twitter." He stated, eyeing the good-looking man up and down.

He nodded and chuckled, "Yeah... I admit that my tweets can be quite shameless but I only speak the truth." His eyes wandered down the Olympian's firm chest.

Steve shifted slightly to try and cover some of his mostly naked body. He'd never been a massive fan of the ultra-tight swimming shorts but it was good for working against resistance. He could feel the man's gaze on him.

"So you sponsor the event now, sir?" He gestured to the logo plastered across the rails. 

"Yeah, thought I'd show some patriotic support." Tony smirked, "Call me Tony."

Steve chuckled looking down at the floor. He could feel himself blushing for absolutely no reason.

"Come on, Rogers!" His coach bellowed from the other side of the pool, "Stop flirting and get your ass in the pool." 

His face turned red like a tomato. His large hands raised to cover his blushing, "Oh gosh. I'm sorry." 

Tony laughed, grinning at the athlete, "How about we go for a coffee sometime and you tell me all about this swimming malarkey?"

"For some reason, I feel like you're not here for the sports?" He smiled, trying to resist a laugh.

"Wait, what sport?" He chuckled, pretending to look around in search of some sort of sport, "So, do we have a deal?" 

Steve Rogers smiled and it made the edges of his eyes crinkle, "Yeah, okay. I'll message you on Twitter later."

Tony grinned as he watched the sportsman stride off to begin his laps. He knew Steve would do well. He stayed for a while to watch the team practice but eventually sloped off to find something more entertaining to do.

\---  
The next day, Steve was stood on the starting podium and he could feel the nerves churning the contents of his stomach. He chewed his cheek and shook his leg. As he bent down he noticed a sign hanging over the railing and a familiar face stood behind it. 

***GO CAPTAIN AMERICA!!! *** 

Tony was grinning and waved. He was bouncing on the spot with excitement.

His presence calmed Steve. He breathed deep and focused on the way the water lapped against the tiles on the edge of the pool. There was silence in the arena as everyone waited for the starting mark: the shot. 

It fired. 

Steve threw himself into the water. It's warm embrace surrounding him but he didn't have time to notice as he plunged forward against the weight of the liquid. He threw his arms out and propelled himself forward. His legs kicked almost manically to pick up some speed but before he knew it he was almost at the wall. Timing it, he flipped just in time to kick off and jet back through the water. He picked up his rhythm again.

His life and training had built up to this moment. He wasn't ready to disappoint. He knew the wall was getting closer so he strained forward to gain a few more milliseconds under his belt... Or headcap. 

His fingers hit the wall and he threw his head out the water. 

He peered around. Michael Phelps appeared beside him mere milliseconds after he'd risen up. They shared a confused look. Which had hit the wall first? 

Noise was roaring out throughout the arena. Fans of all races and nationalities screaming and cheering. He could see Tony jumping with his fists held in the air in triumph. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Steve turned his head to view the leader board.

His mouth fell open. Tears began leaking from his eyes.

1st- Steve Rogers (USA)  
2nd- Michael Phelps (USA)  
3rd- Andrew Willis (UK)

He'd done it. He had actually done it. His life work built up to that very moment where his fingertips hit the pool wall. He grabbed Phelps and they embraced tightly, both thrumming with excitement and disbelief. 

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it." Steve chanted as he pulled himself out the pool. 

He smiled until he cheeks ached. His body ached more. He tried to regain a natural breathing pattern in the fear of hyperventilating. He shook the hands of the other athletes humbly. They wished him congratulations.

\---

Later, when he had finished with press and photography he slumped down on his bed and pulled out his cell. He'd been mentioned in thousands of tweets but one in particular caught his eye.

Tony Stark: They don't call him Captain America for nothing. Well done @Steve_RogersUSA we are so proud.

(Image Attached) 

Steve opened the photo to see a shot of his staring open mouthed at the results board. Pure shock and surprise plastered all over his face. He looked like a monkey presented with a surprise banana. Steve blushed but saved it to his phone. It's definitely a memory he wanted to keep. He grinned. 

He quickly opened up a direct message and smirked as he typed:

How about we skip coffee and head straight for dinner? I don't know about you but I'm absolutely starving :) 

He smiled as it sent. Perhaps this would be the start of something?


End file.
